This proposed Patient-Reported Outcomes Measurement Information System (PROMIS) Statistical Center (PSC) will advise and educate members of the network on a range of qualitative research methods;develop and implement processes to ensure data quality;provide leadership in the development of PROMIS approved translations of new and extant domains;assist in the development and implementation of protocols, provide consultation on research design, sample size, sampling plans and power estimates for item bank testing;and provide psychometric and statistical support for the network. The PSC will serve as the repository for all data collected across the PROMIS network, enabling central quality assurance of data and analysis integrity. PSC investigators will provide leadership and expertise in mixed quantitative and qualitative methods approaches to develop, test and refine PROMIS items banks and assessment tools. The PSC will also participate with the PROMIS Network Steering Committee (PNSC) to prioritize the science and other decisions to be made regarding PROMIS measurement science and tools to support its widespread use. Our PSC investigators are international leaders in the development and evaluation of PRO Instruments and item banks, the design, implementation and coordination of clinical and survey research studies;and the development and application of psychometric, statistical and qualitative methods for analysis of self-report data, and cross-cultural PRO development and evaluation, including multi-lingual translations. Also, our own work in developing PROs and developing and using various forms of technology for their administration affords us valuable experience in collaborating with informatics experts, such as the PTC, to advance the use of these tools in research and practice. Given our nearly 5-year history as Statistical Coordinating Center for the PROMIS network, we are uniquely positioned to continue In a leadership role of PROMIS activities, advancing the science behind building and applying valid and clinically useful item banks. Application investigators have 4-years of collaborative experience on PROMIS and even more on related research. Our application offers the combination of the scientific and collaborative experience of our psychometric, statistical and qualitative investigators;our proven capabilities in data and project coordination and management;and our track record of network leadership and interdisciplinary and inter-Institutional collaboration. Through 3 functional cores and an admin unit, we will solicit, coordinate and activate Input from the PNSC, PTC, PNC and the PRS investigators to ensure the success of the PROMIS initiative.